


Trò Chơi

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M, Sex Pollen, Size Kink
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Fandom: Thor: RagnarokTóm tắt: Tất cả là lỗi của can dầu.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Trò Chơi

Cửa phòng họp vừa khép lại sau lưng, Thor xô hắn vào tường hành lang, môi và tay dán lên mọi vùng da tìm tới.

"Đệ mặc kín vậy làm gì," anh ta lầm bầm vào dấu hôn mới tạo trên cổ hắn, quá gấp gáp để xử lý mớ đai cùng nút thắt phức tạp. Loki để mình bị nửa lôi nửa kéo vào phòng chứa ngay gần đó, bàn tay Thor nóng rực trên cổ, như anh ta không muốn ngừng tiếp xúc dù chỉ một giây. Chớp mắt Thor đã xô được một chỗ trống bụi bặm để ngồi lên, lôi eo hắn vào giữa hai chân, không ngừng giục giã vào môi hắn, "Nhanh lên, nhanh lên..." Loki nâng hàm Thor, kiểm tra đồng tử duy nhất; lại cúi người ngửi đằng sau tai. Có mùi ngai ngái, hắn gật đầu,

"Hoàng huynh, ngươi trúng độc rồi."

"Hả?" Thor mặt đỏ rừng, ánh mắt ngơ ngác như không hiểu tại sao hoàng đệ vẫn bình chân như vại. Loki thở dài phẩy tay, một luồng sáng xanh bắn ra từ đầu ngón trỏ.

Thor xụi xuống bất tỉnh trong tay hắn.

"Tới đi," hắn gọi. Cửa hé mở, tiếng Brynhildr vọng vào,

"Tôi không muốn thấy cái gì đâu!"

Tròng mắt hắn đảo lên trời.

"Heimdall, giúp ta đưa hoàng huynh đến phòng cách ly. Tiến sĩ Banner, khoá kín phòng họp, đừng cho ai tiếp xúc với cây hoa đó. Ta sẽ tự lấy mẫu vật."

Một giờ sau, Brynhildr đứng khoanh tay sau lưng hắn.

"Cuối cùng đó là thứ gì?"

Một nhánh cây đã được hắn cắt ra, bọc trong quả cầu phép thuật. Suốt dọc cành vàng là vô vàn lỗ nhỏ, trong có hàng chục cánh hoa li ti, thỉnh thoảng lại chồi lên để phụt ra một luồng phấn màu xanh tím.

"Nếu ta có thư viện ngàn tuổi của Asgard, ta có thể nói cho cô nó đến từ hành tinh nào, sinh trưởng ra sao, có dược tính gì. Nếu ta có nguyên liệu và thảo dược cần thiết, ta có thể triệu hồi linh vật các phương, nói cho ta biết độc tính và cách giải. Cực chẳng đã, ta có thể tìm đáp án ở bọng nước trên cây Yggdrasil. Đáng tiếc," Loki dang tay, "thư viện, kho thuốc của ta, cùng lối đến thân cây đều không nằm trên tàu này."

Brynhildr nghiến nghiến môi, nhìn qua khung kính sau lưng hắn. Bùa phép tạm giữ cho Thor bất tỉnh, nhưng trong vô thức anh ta vẫn nhíu chặt mày, da nóng rực và mê sảng không ngừng.

Loki không muốn biết anh ta nói gì. Dù sao chỉ là gọi tên.

"Vậy ngươi định làm sao?"

Quả cầu chứa cành hoa vẫn trôi dạt trên không, phấn hoa đã gần dày đến che khuất tầm nhìn. Loki thu tay, cất nó vào không gian kín.

"Tàu của Xangar chưa đi xa, phi thuyền Heimdall sẽ bắt kịp nó trong năm giờ tới. Ta sẽ cố tìm cách giúp hoàng huynh giảm triệu chứng, tuy vậy đông người sẽ khiến anh ta hoảng loạn. Cho đến khi Heimdall mang thuốc giải về, tốt nhất đừng cho ai vào đây."

Brynhildr thoáng do dự, đoạn gật đầu, bỏ đi trấn an (bóc lột rượu) ba lính canh cũng vừa phải chứng kiến quốc vương Asgard ôm hôn em trai mình. Loki khoá kĩ cửa, đặt thêm mấy tầng bùa chú để âm thanh không lọt ra ngoài. Xong xuôi, hắn biến ra một chiếc lá, bóp cằm Thor đặt xuống dưới lưỡi anh ta. Nó lập tức hoà tan.

Tiếng mê sảng ngưng bặt. Mi mắt Thor rúng động hai lần, mở bừng ra. Đồng tử vẫn sáng hơn bình thường, nhưng đã có lí trí trở lại.

"Loki...?"

Ngón tay hắn vẫn không rời cằm Thor, ánh mắt chế giễu cùng xoi xét như xem một món hàng,

"Khá lắm, hoàng huynh. Ai ngờ huynh lại được hâm mộ đến thế."

Thor chớp mắt, chậm chạp rướn người dậy,

"Đệ nói gì, ta không h--"

"Nằm yên, thuốc sẽ hết tác dụng nhanh hơn nếu huynh cử động," Loki nói, đẩy anh ta xuống, kéo gối lại cho ngay ngắn. Thor ngoan ngoãn làm theo, mắt không rời hắn, long lanh như mắt một đứa trẻ chờ bà tiên đến chữa khỏi bệnh. 'Không có phong thái quân vương một chút nào,' Loki thầm thoả mãn.

Hắn ngồi xuống mép giường, đặt một tay lên vai Thor. Ủng giáp đã bị tháo đi, giờ anh ta chỉ mặc một lớp quần áo mỏng. Tiếp xúc gián tiếp như vậy là không đủ, tất nhiên, thậm chí sẽ kích thích bột phấn trong người anh ta hoạt động mạnh hơn, song Loki coi đây là cơ hội để Thor rèn tính kiên nhẫn.

"Nói ta nghe, Thor," giọng hắn hạ một tông, gần như dỗ dành. "Lúc ở trên tàu Xangar, huynh nói và làm những gì?"

"Ta..." Thor nhìn quanh căn phòng trơ trụi, như cố gợi lại trí nhớ. Mấy lần anh ta toan cựa quậy, song Loki chỉ cần tỏ ý thu tay, anh ta sẽ nằm yên. "Xangar mời ăn, ta từ chối. Chúng ta nói chuyện trao đổi. Ông ta mang ra ba cốc rượu, như đệ dặn, ta từ chối. Thoả thuận xong, chúng ta vỗ vai. Heimdall mang châu báu ra, Xangar cho người chở dầu và thực phẩm sang. Chúng ta vỗ vai lần nữa, ta uống cạn ba cốc rượu, sau đó bê cái cây về. Ta làm mọi thứ đúng như đệ nói..."

Loki gật đầu, "Huynh làm rất tốt. Trên khay lúc đó có mấy cái cốc?"

"...Sao cơ?"

Hắn kiên nhẫn nhắc lại,

"Huynh nói, trước khi về, huynh uống hết ba cốc rượu. Nhưng trên khay còn thứ gì khác không?"

"...một cái ly, Xangar uống dở đặt xuống."

"Và trong ly còn hơn một đốt rượu?"

Thor không nhìn mắt hắn.

"...Còn."

Loki ngồi thẳng dậy, vỗ tay.

"Chúc mừng, hoàng huynh, huynh đã chấp nhận lời cầu hôn của thủ lĩnh người Yaahri! Nghe nói hành tinh quê họ có đến ba mặt trăng, người Asgard xin một cái làm sính lễ chắc không có gì quá đáng."

Thor cúi gằm mặt, "Loki..."

"Thật may mắn, ta còn đang lo không đủ lương thực đến Midgard đây. Tất nhiên, dân Yaahri ăn nhộng đất và bò sát là chính, nhưng thà vậy còn hơn chết đói tập thể trong không gian, phải không hoàng huynh?"

Nắm tay anh ta xiết chặt trên đệm, "Loki..."

"Chưa kể thời tiết tuyệt đẹp ở thủ đô của họ nữa. Một năm ba lần bão lửa quét qua, mmm. Không biết táo Idunn trồng sẽ có mùi vị như thế nào?"

"Chết tiệt, Loki! Giải độc cho ta!!"

Loki vui vẻ bị nắm cổ áo nện xuống giường.

"Độc nào cơ, hoàng huynh? Đây là quà dạm ngõ, để giúp huynh chuẩn bị cho đêm tân hôn sau ba ngày nữa. Người Yaahri quan niệm khởi đầu là vô cùng quan trọng, tuần trăng mật càng cuồng nhiệt thì hôn nhân càng bền v--mmphfnggg!"

Thor bứt môi ra, nét kinh hoàng trong mắt đan xen với dục vọng đang xâm chiếm.

"Lá, lá ban nãy! Mau cho ta!"

Loki làm mặt hối tiếc,

"Khổ ghê, ta chỉ còn mỗi cái đó. Ai bảo huynh cử động nhiều, lẽ ra nó có tác dụng tối đa mười lăm phút--"

Một nắm tay nện xuống bên đầu hắn, lẹt xẹt tia lửa điện. Loki vội nghiêm túc xua tay, "Ta thề, ta thề, chỉ có đúng một chiếc! Đây chỉ là phấn hoa kích dục, hoàng huynh, giao hợp mấy lần là hết!"

Thor ngồi trên bụng hắn, nheo mắt, "Mấy là mấy?"

Loki nhẩm tính. "Hai? Tối đa là ba. Hệ tuần hoàn của người Asgard hoạt động nhanh, huynh ngồi không một ngày cũng tự hết."

"Được rồi, ba." Bàn tay Thor xiết quanh cổ hắn. "Nếu sau ba lần mà chưa hết, ta sẽ vứt ngươi lên thiên thạch gần nhất cùng với Hulk."

Loki nuốt ực, nhìn xuống hông Thor vẫn vô thức mài lên đùi hắn nãy giờ,

"Thế... huynh có muốn ta đi gọi mấy cô em đến kh--mmmfghfhnm!"

Bằng tốc độ xứng đáng với Thần Sấm Chớp, Loki thấy mình đã bị lột trần, cổ nâng lên một góc không lấy gì làm thoải mái và dương vật của Thor giơ ngay trước mắt. Anh ta mỉm cười ra lệnh,

"Liếm ta."

***

"Hoàng huynh," hắn nói sau cái hôn chìm đắm, Thor nuốt xong mùi vị của chính mình từ miệng hắn. "Huynh quyến luyến ta đến vậy sao?"

Thor lười biếng ngước mắt, dư âm cao trào khiến anh ta chậm chạp.

"Ta tưởng huynh biết, phấn hoa ra khỏi người huynh bằng dịch thể. Mà huynh vừa nuốt lại-- ái da!!"

Hắn giật bắn lên, lưng xuất hiện một dấu tay bốc khói. Thor búng mũi hắn, "Ngoan ngoãn phục vụ ta, hoàng đệ. Đừng để ta phải nặng tay." Như để cảnh cáo, anh ta vỗ lưng hắn lần nữa.

Không có gì xảy ra.

Thor cau mày nhìn xuống tay, lại nhìn hắn, tập trung.

Không ra nổi một tia lửa.

Loki bận rộn khoác đùi Thor lên vai mình, tốt bụng giải thích,

"Cơ thể huynh đang tập trung xử lý đống phấn hoa, ban nãy là đòn tự vệ cuối cùng. Đừng lo, sức mạnh của huynh sẽ quay lại sau vài ngày nữa."

Thor há miệng mắng, hiển nhiên hắn chọn ngay lúc đó để chọc vào. Một tràng rên rỉ tuôn ra, sau đó anh ta cũng không sao khép miệng được.

***

"Loki..." Môi trượt lên thái dương, tay vòng quanh cổ hắn. "Loki, ta biết ngươi bán ta..."

Hắn chống tay toan dậy. Vòng tay ghì chặt hơn, chân xiết quanh eo, buộc hắn phải tiếp tục nhịp điệu sẵn có.

"Ta nghe lính trên tàu Xangar nói thứ cây này rất hiếm, cả vũ trụ chỉ có đất Yaahri trồng được. Tất nhiên họ không bao giờ bán, chỉ dùng làm sính lễ trong đám cưới hoàng gia. Ngươi cố tình dạy ta sai nghi lễ. Chỉ cần một nhánh cây, ngươi có thể mua cả một con tàu..."

Hắn lại vùng ra, lần này Thor không giữ nữa. Hắn nửa quỳ, nhìn xuống mặt anh ta. Nụ cười chịu đựng ấy, Loki căm ghét nó, ghét không thể tả. Ghét như hắn ghét mọi thứ khác ở Thor.

"Đệ có thể đi, đệ biết không? Lấy một phi thuyền, bất cứ lúc nào, không cần báo trước. Có lẽ ta nên làm thế ngay từ đầu. Có lẽ ta phải học cách buông tay..."

Loki muốn phá ra cười, sau đó móc mắt anh ta. Nằm trên giường với hắn, còn dám nhắc đến Jane Foster? Thor nhắm mắt, ngoảnh đầu, có lẽ mong chờ khi mở mắt hắn đã không còn nữa.

Không dễ vậy đâu.

Thor mở bừng mắt, "Loki, ngươi--!"

Hơi lạnh toát ra từ đáy chậu hắn, chạy ngược sống lưng và lan toả khắp tứ chi. Sự vật trước mắt thay đổi, những góc tối sáng bừng lên cho biết hắn đã chuyển sang con ngươi đỏ của Jotun. Hoa văn lan toả xuống cánh tay hắn chống hai bên đầu Thor, đến khi sắc xanh thẫm hoàn toàn nuốt sạch màu da tái nhợt.

Thor vùng ra theo bản năng, bị hắn ấp tay lên miệng ghì chặt xuống. "Shh, hoàng huynh. Người Jotnar chỉ gây đóng băng khi họ muốn. Ta sẽ không làm hại huynh, tin ta." Hắn cúi xuống liếm lên miếng che mắt của Thor, một lớp băng mỏng lan theo đầu lưỡi.

Thor run rẩy, dù trò vui còn chưa bắt đầu. Hắn mỉm cười chờ đợi. Một lúc sau, hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy. Cơ thể Thor còn bao quanh dương vật của hắn, càng lúc càng chặt. Thor giật mình, lắc lắc đầu muốn đẩy cánh tay ghì miệng, xô hắn ra. Không còn kịp nữa. Dương vật của hắn nở lớn dần, không bằng kích thước người Jotnar thông thường, nhưng chắc chắn hơi mọi người Asgard.

"Thor," hắn gọi, buông lỏng tay, một lúc lâu sau. "Thor, trả lời ta." Tiếc rằng Thor không còn mái tóc dài để anh ta giấu mặt, để hắn có thứ vén lên. Giờ phút này họ buộc phải đối diện nhau, trần trụi.

Loki vuốt ve thành bụng Thor, hơi nổi lên, hắn có thể ướm thấy dương vật mình trong đó. Anh ta cắn chặt răng, tái nhợt, tay bấu bên đầu như muốn xé đệm giường làm hai, đùi run run đẩy thật cao để có chỗ cho hắn. Quá căng, chỉ e hơi động anh ta sẽ vỡ tan.

Hắn thử rút ra, chỉ một chút.

Khoé mắt Thor rơi nước, "Loki!" Cổ anh ta đỏ bừng, nghèn nghẹt; đầu ngón tay hắn ấn lên yết hầu, rải một vệt sương lên đó.

"Thor, cảm nhận đi, đây chính là ta," hắn nói, cố thản nhiên như kể về người khác. "Ác quỷ trong truyện kể. Rắn rết luồn trong chăn. Mọi thứ mà ngươi sợ hãi nhất, căm ghét nhất. Ngươi sẽ không đi yêu một con quái vật, đúng không?"

Không có gì ngoài tiếng thở sâu và đều đặn. Một lúc sau, Loki mới nhận ra anh ta đang làm gì. Từng chút, từng chút một, Thor đang ép mình thả lỏng quanh hắn. Đón nhận lấy hắn. Bao dung, hèn mọn, đáng khinh.

"Chỉ--chỉ có thế thôi sao?" Thor ngẩng đầu tìm mắt hắn, giọng còn yếu ớt, nhưng vẫn đầy thách thức. "Chưa đủ để làm khó Thần Sấm đâu... hoàng đệ của ta."

***

Hắn để Thor nằm sấp trên ngực mình, móng vuốt dài gại qua mớ tóc và tay kia xoa vuốt bên eo.

"Mỏi không?"

Một tiếng rên truyền thẳng xuống lồng ngực, lan toả và bao bọc quanh dương vật hắn. Loki vươn tay quá bờ mông rắn chắn, lần tìm đến nơi gắn kết. Đáng tiếc hình dạng này của hắn có móng vuốt quá dài. Hắn có thể biến hình, nhưng như vậy còn gì vui nữa?

Hắn hơi đẩy hông lên, thì thầm,

"Một lần nữa nào, hoàng huynh."

Về lý thuyết, hắn đang không cương, song với kích thước của hắn điều ấy cũng không thay đổi gì nhiều. Thor bóc mình khỏi thành bụng đầy tinh dịch, vội quỳ đứng lên để không phải chịu cả chiều dài của hắn. Loki cầm lấy hai nắm tay đang xiết chặt bên hông, ép chúng mở ra từng ngón một, cuộn với tay mình. Hắn biết Thor cảm nhận được, hắn cũng đang run rẩy.

Rồi, như bắt đầu khiêu vũ, Thor trầm mình, cúi đầu hôn lên môi hắn.

Ánh mắt ấy, không có phong thái quân vương một chút nào.

***

Hai giờ sau, Loki bị bùa chú vây ngoài cửa đánh thức. Hắn gỡ chúng ra, vừa lúc tiếng Brynhildr vọng vào.

"Này, Lưỡi Rắn! Heimdall đang gọi về từ tàu của Xangar!!"

Thor hơi cựa mình trong ngực hắn. Loki cầm lấy bộ đàm ở đầu giường, giơ đến trước miệng anh ta.

"Hoàng huynh, lặp lại theo ta."

Hắn phát ra mấy tiếng lanh lảnh đầy nhạc điệu và kha khá âm rung. Thor rất cố gắng phát âm theo, dù anh ta mệt đến không thèm mở mắt. Loki phải sửa vài lần, nhưng sau cùng hắn có một câu tiếng Yaahri tương đối hoàn chỉnh, sẽ không bị nghe nhầm thành vế đùa tục tĩu nào.

Hắn bấm nút gửi đi, sau đó nói vào không khí, "Heimdall, cho Xangar nghe, sau đó trả ông ta thứ đầu tiên chúng ta lấy lên tàu lần trước. Khi về cứ thả tàu đi chậm, hai giờ nữa sẽ gặp một hành tinh bán nhiên liệu với giá hời hơn."

Hắn tắt bộ đàm, biến về hình dạng cũ.

"T' khng ngại..." Thor nói.

"Môi huynh sắp thành màu xanh," hắn đáp. "Lần sau ta sẽ cho huynh uống thứ gì đó để chống rét."

Thor cười ở chữ "lần sau", nhưng may cho hắn, không nói gì, cũng không thắc mắc hắn lấy đâu ra nguyên liệu bào chế thuốc. Một lúc sau,

"Câu đó nghĩa là gì?"

Loki vẽ một hình con rắn, phù phép cho nó bò chơi trên cổ tay Thor.

"'Ta, kẻ theo bước Grookha, môn đồ của Onghuk, nay giải phóng người khỏi hôn khế, bởi ta không tắm trọn ba ngày trăng nước Tuwa.'"

"Có nghĩa?"

"Huynh làm điều ô nhục với tộc nhân trước đám cưới nên chịu trả lại sính lễ và bị mọi người Yaahri phỉ nhổ."

Thor thở dài,

"Thế là mất toi một mặt trăng. Đây cũng là kế hoạch của đệ?"

Loki nắm đuôi con rắn, vẩy nó vào không trung. Một đám bột phấn bắn tung ra, tan thành vô số bông tuyết rơi là là xuống đất.

"Hành tinh chúng ta sắp tới, UE-316, được chủ quản bởi một tên, hmm. Hãy cứ nói hắn sẵn sàng trả bộn cho một chậu cây bắn ra phấn hoa kích dục."

Thor im lặng một lúc.

"Buôn nô lệ."

Loki nhìn trời,

"Thôi nào hoàng huynh..."

"Ta không thể tin được, đệ muốn chúng ta buôn bán với--!"

"Đằng nào huynh cũng đang ngứa chân ngứa tay, đúng không? Valkyrie sắp phát rồ lên vì thiếu rượu, Banner chắc cũng muốn thả Hulk ra dạo chơi tí," hắn rất phục mình nói được câu đó mà không rùng mình. "Xuống gọi sấm chớp, cứu người vô tội, vác chiến lợi phẩm về tàu. Có gì không vui nào?"

Loki biết Thor không tin dù chỉ một chữ hắn thốt ra. Thế nhưng quả thực họ cần nhiên liệu, và quanh đây không còn nơi giao dịch nào khác.

"Vậy đệ phải đi cùng ta," Thor ra điều kiện.

Loki muốn nói, 'Sẵn sàng, xích ta theo cũng được, ta không muốn bỏ lỡ dù chỉ một giây', vậy nên hắn mè nheo, nì nèo, sau đó đồng ý qua loa như thể hôm đó chắc chắn hắn sẽ biến thành chuột lủi.

Nếu Thor bóc quẻ hắn, anh ta không nói.

Lại một lúc sau, Thor ngồi bật dậy, "Heimdall!!"

Sau đó sụp xuống ôm eo, đau không thốt ra lời. Loki tay chống khuỷu thưởng thức cảnh đó, tà tà hỏi,

"Heimdall làm sao, hoàng huynh thân mến?"

Nửa miệng méo xệch của Thor bị ép xuống gối,

"Lúc nãy đệ-- Anh ta, nghe thấy? Mọi thứ?"

"Tất nhiên," hắn nhún vai, mắt ngây thơ trong vắt. "Huynh và Heimdall là bạn thân, ta tưởng huynh muốn anh ta thấy?"

Thor nằm quay lưng về phía hắn, người co gập, tai từ từ đỏ lên. Anh ta nghiến răng, "Lo--"

"Thor!" Cửa bật mở, Heimdall, Brynhildr và Tiến sĩ Banner cùng xộc vào. Heimdall chìa một cái hộp ra,

"Thuốc giải đây! ...Loki đâu rồi?"

***

Ba ngày sau.

"Chít!!"

Thor xách đuôi con chuột bị sét cháy khét lẹt, vứt cho Heimdall.

"Loki đây."

End.


End file.
